TrainBoy43's Making of Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin)
Here is the making of the tenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast: *Thomas *Percy *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Hard At Work Thomas *Tired Percy *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Surprised Percy (R/C Percy with Blue Coach) *Gordon *James *Confused Thomas (Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Duck *Henry *Scared James *Sonic *Brown and White Coach *Red Caboose *Cranky *Pete *Bluebell *Knuckles *Mallard *Tails *Sonic the Werehog *Tillie *Red Coaches *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Tan Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Green Express Coach Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas and Percy go by, hauling ten freight cars and two cabooses and pass Pete shunting some freight cars. Scene 2 *Cranky is looking cross. Scene 3 *Cranky talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 4 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 5 *Cranky talks angrily while lip syncing. Scene 6 *Cranky's load falls onto the ground. Scene 7 *A surprised Percy and a surprised Thomas gasp. Scene 8 *A confused Thomas and a tired Percy meet Gordon and James. Scene 9 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 10 *James talks while lip syncing. Scene 11 *A sad Thomas and a tired Percy are not impressed. Scene 12 *Cranky smirks. Scene 13 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 14 *A tired Percy pushes the three freight cars and a caboose too far and passes Bluebell. Scene 15 *A surprised Percy gets smacked on the head. Scene 16 *Cranky laughs. Scene 17 *A hard working Thomas pushes the seven freight cars and a caboose and passes Knuckles, who goes by, hauling three red coaches. Scene 18 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 19 *An annoyed Thomas pushes the freight cars and caboose and passes Tails pulling away some freight cars and a caboose. Scene 20 *Cranky looks cross. Scene 21 *A confused Thomas pulls the freight cars onto an outside line and passes Mallard, who goes by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red Express coach, and a green Express coach. Scene 22 *Cranky's load lands beside a surprised Thomas and his freight cars and caboose. Scene 23 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Thomas is now annoyed. Scene 25 *A confused Thomas, with his seven freight cars and caboose, and a tired Percy, with his three freight cars and caboose, pull in and stop while Sonic the Werehog goes past, taking some freight cars. Scene 26 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 27 *A sad Thomas and a tired Percy, now uncoupled from their freight cars and caboose, puff away and pass Tillie, who goes by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose. Scene 28 *A storm is shown. Scene 29 *The rain pours down. Scene 30 *Thunder strikes. Scene 31 *The wind blows. Scene 32 *Lightning occurs. Scene 33 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, Duck, Henry, and Cranky are stuck at the docks. Scene 34 *A sad Duck talks while lip syncing. Scene 35 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, Duck, and Henry blink. Scene 36 *A trampsteamer is approaching. Scene 37 *The trampsteamer is out of control. Scene 38 *The trampsteamer bumps into the sheds. Scene 39 *Gordon, a scared James, Duck, and Henry gasp in horror. Scene 40 *Cranky falls down. Scene 41 *Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, sighs. Scene 42 *Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, looks up and gasps when Cranky screams. Scene 43 *Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, flees. Scene 44 *Cranky crashes. Scene 45 *The engines are trapped. Scene 46 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 47 *Sir Topham Hatt's car arrives. Scene 48 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 49 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 50 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 51 *Thomas and Percy arrive. Scene 52 *Cranky is upright and clearing the wreckage. Scene 53 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 54 *Cranky talks while lip syncing. Scene 55 *Percy talks crossily while lip syncing. Scene 56 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 57 *A surprised Thomas and a surprised Percy gasp when Percy goes backward. Scene 58 *Cranky falls over. Scene 59 *Thomas and Percy are impressed. Scene 60 *Cranky looks at the engines. Scene 61 *Cranky looks at the screen and winks. Trivia *Shots 1 and 59 will film Thomas hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose at Brendam Docks in. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 4, Shot 19, Shot 22 and 25. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shots 7, 22, 56, and 57. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shots 7, 14, 15, and 57. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shots 8, 11, 25, and 27. *A confused Thomas will be filmed in Shots 8, 21, and 25. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shot 17. *A sad Thomas will be filmed in Shot 11 and Shot 27. *An angry Gordon and an angry James will be filmed in Shots 33 and 35. *A scared James will be filmed in Shot 39. *Shot 1 will film also Pete passing by. *Shot 14 will also film Bluebell standing firm. *Shot 17 will also film Knuckles pulling three red coaches. *Shot 21 will also film Mallard going by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red Express coach, and a green Express coach. *Shot 25 will also film Sonic the Werehog puffing by and taking some freight cars. *Shot 27 will also will Tillie puffing past and some freight cars and a caboose. Category:TrainBoy43